the eclipse
by littleblu22
Summary: after the confession, star ran off. it was then that marco knew that he couldn't lose her. but it was too late. star had fallen for tom again. tempted by eclipsa, marco decides to let his dark side come out. but making a deal with a demon is always more then what you bargain for...


The blood moon ball was supposed to be the thing that kept us together forever. Now I just feel like an unwanted tag along. I can see it in her eyes, the way she looks at him….

When she confessed to liking me at the party before she left earth, I saw so many emotions going through her face. Sadness, desire, and heartbreak. When I finally snapped out of it, it was too late. She was gone, leaving nothing behind but the once inhabited guess room, now turned back to normal.

* * *

chapter 1:

When star did the whispering spell to try and take out toffee, my heart sank after the dust cleared. She was gone. I fell to my knees as I stared at where she once stood. My eyes began to burn as tears streamed down my emotionless face. By the time I comprehended what had happened, there stood toffee. 100% back together and standing right before me. As queen moon and I fought against him all I could think about was star. Was she really gone? Did she sacrifice her self for nothing? The next punch I landed ended up by getting him right in the jaw. Head still tilted from the impact of the punch, toffee grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I yelled out in pain as I collapsed to his feet. Grip still tight he knelt down to eye level and looked at me disappointed. "you know Marco I really thought you would put up more of a fight. But now your just weak. You cant even survive with out a silly girl." He looked me over once more as I stared at him, jaw clenched and anger in my eyes. "such a same really, if you would have reacted differently I could have turned you into so much more." With that he tossed me like a rag doll into some of debris of the fallen castle. Pain radiated though out my skull as the world began to spin. I clenched my head as my brain pounded against my skull. I close my eyes tight to try and make the pain go away. I hear a muffled sound "ma…..o, …co…." who's yelling…? "Marco! Get up!" as the sound returns I open my eyes "star?" looking up I see queen moon at the hands of toffee. He holds her up off the ground, one hand around her neck the other with a small dagger next to her face. She claws at his hand while trying to gasp for air. When I stagger to get up my foot kicks something. As I reach down to grab it with my bloody hand I try to dust the object off and turn it around. The wand. Stars wand. Cracked and missing a few parts I hold it up towards toffee. Getting his attention, toffee slams queen moon into the ground, knocking her out, then turns to me. He lets out a deep laugh then smiles at me. "what are you gonna do with that piece of junk? Throw it at me?" as he starts to walk towards me I feel myself getting dizzy again. I shake my head and use both hands to hold up the wand. "I'm suppressed you can even stand with a injury like that Marco. Maybe I underestimated how weak you really are." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My grasp tightens on the wand as I hear toffees foot steps getting closer. I think about star. Her smile. Her laugh. Everything we have been through in the past year. Thinking about all this makes my heart hurt. Star… I wont let you die for nothing….

I clench my jaw as I let my anger take over. My cheeks begin to burn and my hands tighten on the wand as I feel it begin to shake. I open my eyes and see toffee has stopped a few feet away from me, brow furrowed as he looks at me. The wand begins to flicker to life as it repairs its self. But it doesn't look like stars anymore. No, now its completely different. It was a deep turquoise with black wings coming out the sides. As I let my anger take over I feel energy going through me as the wand sends a huge blast of light to toffee. He yells out in pain as he tries to block the blast. I fall to my hands and knees, completely drained. Looking up to where toffee was standing I see a figure in the dust, "no…" I let out. As I try to stand back up I fall into the arms of some one. "MARCO!" yelled a voice as I collapsed into their arms. The wand falls to the floor as I look up, "star…"


End file.
